Big Red Car (video)
Big Red Car is The Wiggles video released in 1995. Songs # Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) # Wags the Dog # Five Little Joeys # Di Dicki Do Dum # I'm a Cow # Do the Flap # On Your Holiday # Hat on My Head # Brown Girl in the Ring # Georgia's Song # Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo # Dorothy's Dance Party # Big Red Car Plot The Wiggles arrive at home. Jeff, although driving, has fallen asleep. Wake up, Jeff! Greg starts to ask him again, but Jeff's fallen asleep again (he's wearing a more complete sleepsuit this time, a night shirt, a night cap, and a candle). Wake up, Jeff! So they say that Jeff needs to do a warm up and the Can you point your fingers and do the twist. *'Song 1': "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" Murray walks in carrying a plate of bones for a new dog named Wags. Anthony thinks about eating for a second and that he is really hungry but Murray reminds him it's for Wags. Anthony then imitates a dog. The others laugh. *'Song 2':' '"Wags the Dog" Anthony talks about the Five Little Joeys. *'Song 3': "Five Little Joeys" Anthony introduces Di Dicki Do Dum. *'Song 4': "Di Dicki Do Dum" The Wiggles dress up as cows and Jeff talks about cows. *'Song 5': "I'm a Cow" When the Wiggles start to flap like a bird, they start to fly up into the sky. *'Song 6': "Do the Flap" Murray, Anthony and two kids are on the couch looking at all of the pictures that Murray is showing that what he has done on his holiday, then Anthony is talking about what they did on their holiday. *'Song 7': "On Your Holiday" The Wiggles are wearing hats in different places such as the sun, fishing, horse riding and playing the bagpipes. *'Song 8': "Hat On My Head" Anthony asks Greg if he can do some magic tricks (claps hands) for everybody. Greg said he'd love to. Anthony says there's one problem; they should ask the kids first. Greg agrees. As Anthony leaves, Greg asks the camera if you want to see some magic tricks? Oh, they do! He slaps hands with Anthony who appears in and out briefly. Greg needs some magic things. First, he needs his magic cape. Anthony arrives with a cape, and Greg puts that on. Now he needs a magic hat. Anthony arrives with a hat, and Greg puts that on too. And most importantly he needs his magic wand. Anthony arrives and gives him the wand. Greg puts away the wand for now since there's something very special he wants to show you. *'Gregs Magic Trick' - Bag Of Magic Hanky's Trick and Vase Of Magic Flowers Trick *'Song 9': "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music" Greg goes to a small table behind him and gets a bag with magic hankies in it. He shows the inside of the bag and there's nothing there "hello hello". He waves the wand over the bag and then reaches in but there's no magic hankies! He shows everyone the inside of the bag again and it's empty. Oh, he forgot to say the magic words. How silly. He asks the audience if they can all help him say the magic words which are "Wiggle Waggle." And wave your fingers in the air at the count of 3. Greg counts to 3 and waves his fingers at the bag, saying "Wiggle Waggle!" Greg looks surprised. He reaches in and pulls out a pink hankie. Let's try again. He shows the bag is empty and then readies everyone for the count to 3. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg reaches in and pulls a green magic hankie. Let's try one more time. Maybe they can get a big magic hankie. Here we go, 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg pulls out a huge magic hankie. Put your hand up if you did that. Wow, it's bigger than I thought. It's time for another trick. He has a vase of magic flowers. Well the vase is empty but with some magic we can get some. He takes the big magic hankie and covers the vase. He asks for help one last time. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. He pulls the hankie and the vase is full of flowers! Anthony asks the audience if they helped and to give yourselves a magic clap. Anthony claps and he and Greg disappear. *'Song 10': "Brown Girl in the Ring" Murray is making a game two kids have to guess what these things are like smell and feel. *'Song 11': "Georgia's Song" Jeff is playing dress up with other kids. They are dressing up as pirates. Jeff tells that he has a friend who is a pirate who is Captain Feathersword. So Jeff tells everyone if they would like to have a ride on Captain Featherswords friendly pirate ship. *'Song 12': "Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" Now that they're on dry land, Captain Feathersword suggests to The Wiggles and the other pirates thay they do a pirate dance together.( a pirate dance) *'Song 13': "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" Greg meets Henry the Octopus and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Dorothy is having a dance party, and everyone's invited! *'Song 14': "Dorothy's Dance Party" The Wiggles say goodbye and they run to the Big Red Car for a drive. *'Song 15': "Big Red Car" Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Also Featuring *Anthony Field as Captain Feathersword ("Our Boat Is Rocking On the Sea" and "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" scenes) *Paul Field as Captain Feathersword ("Do The Flap" and the Credits scenes) *John William Field as Captain Feathersword ("Dorothy's Dance Party" scene) *Alex Harfield, Jacqui Field as Wags the Dog *Emma Buter as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Vanessa Fallon Rohanna as Henry The Octopus Voice Talents *Emma Buter - Dorothy's Voice *Murray Cook - Dorothy's Voice (Do The Flap scene) *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice Georgia's Song Dancers *Alex Harfield *Mary Ann Hull *Rhiannah Kitching Choreographer *Leanne Halloran Assistants *Donna Halloran *Judy Halloran Children appearing provided by the Donna Halloran School of Dance, Moorebank, Sydney *Keiran Bianco *Alyssa Bryce *Nicole Butler *Sarah Cornale *Daisy Cousens *Rose Cousens *Jessica Halloran *Cassandra Halloran *Kate Halloran *Shaun Higgins *Naomi Higgins *Ben Jones *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Melanie Scott *Kristen Shaw *Sarah Sneddon *Michael Walsh Other Children Appearing *Georgia Munro-Cook *Vincent Bettens *Luke Field *Clare Field *Dominic Field *Joseph Field *Anthony Silvestrini *Sofia Silvestrini *Leonardo Silvestrini *Nicholas Hull *Timothy Rioseco *Blaine Charlton *Samantha *'Credits': The wiggles, their friends, and everyone else who helped make the Big red car video (including the kids) does "Henry's Dance" on some of the sets used for filming the video. Theme music for credits is the instrumental version of Henry's Dance. Trivia *This is the oldest video to be available on DVD (and the only video pre-Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas), exclusively in North America under the title "Dance Party". **Likewise, it is the oldest video to be released in North America at all. **The "Dance Party" version also appeared on a rental DVD (and VHS) titled Wiggle Mania. *This was the first video to feature the Big Red Car, the S.S Feathersword, and to to have a choreographer. *Wags makes his first appearance. *This is the first Wiggles' video where the opening title doesn't have a clip from one of the songs in the video. *Jeff wears pajamas for the first time in a video. *This is the first time Anthony's love of eating food is featured, primarily in the prologue for Wags the Dog. The first time he is seen eating is in Brown Girl in the Ring where he eats a plum. *This is the first time Greg plays a musical instrument as seen in I'm a Cow. *This is the first video to feature a son or daughter of one of the band members. Murray's daughter Georgia appears on Georgia's Song and the end credits. *Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea from and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate makes its video debut. *This is the first video to have a song after the goodbye scene. *This is the first Wiggles video where other Wiggly merchandise is not advertised at the end of the end credits. *This is the last video that [[Anthony Field|Anthony] wears his green polo shirt and long-sleeved teal shirt. From 1996 onwards he wore a blue. *This is also the last time Anthony plays Captain Feathersword. *This and Wake Up Jeff! are the only videos where Jeff drives the Big Red Car. *Different parts of the video were filmed at two different times. In Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Wags the Dog, Dorothy's Dance Party and Big Red Car, Anthony has short hair and a green polo shirt. The rest such as the opening scene, the prologue before Wags the Dog and Di Dicki Do Dum, Anthony's hair is longer and frizzier and he is wearing his teal shirt. *The Big Red Car is made of plywood (although a cardboard version was also used) in this video and the next. Later, in The Wiggles Movie and TV Series 1]] it became an actual drivable car. It has seen many redesigns since. *Paul's wife, Pauline is shown in On Your Holiday. *If you very closely to the wall behind Murray and the kids in Five Little Joeys, you can see the paintings that are used in Hat On My Head. * Both this & Yummy Yummy are the only American DVDs not to contain any menus or special features. * This is the only DVD released in North America by HiT Entertainment to not be re-released by Warner Home Video. Goofs *At the end of Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Luke Field falls off the stage platform and then goes back on. *In the Wags the Dog music video, the actor's skin under Wags' hand is visible in one scene. *In the Big Red Car music video, there are some shots where the chroma key is visible by the car, and the car is not parallel to the curbs. *In the "Dance Party" version of the video, if you look closely just as the title appears, you can see the original "Big Red Car" title for a few frames. Gallery Screencaptures File:BigRedCartitlecard.png|Title card File:BigRedCar1.png File:BigRedCar2.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:BigRedCar3.png File:BigRedCar4.png File:BigRedCar5.png File:BigRedCar6.png|Jeff sleeping File:BigRedCar7.png File:BigRedCar8.png|"1, 2, 3." File:BigRedCar9.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:BigRedCar10.png|Jeff waking up File:BigRedCar11.png|Jeff File:BigRedCar12.png|The Wiggles File:BigRedCar13.png|"Zingle, zangle." File:BigRedCar14.png|"I won't fall asleep again, I won't." File:BigRedCar15.png|Greg, Murray, and Anthony File:BigRedCar16.png|"Oh no!" "Oh what?!?" File:BigRedCar17.png|"Oh no!" "Oh what?!?" File:BigRedCar18.png|"Oh no!" "Oh what?!?" File:BigRedCar19.png|"He's asleep!" File:BigRedCar20.png|"Oh no!" File:BigRedCar21.png|Jeff sleeping in pyjmaas File:BigRedCar22.png File:BigRedCar23.png|"1, 2, 3." File:BigRedCar24.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:BigRedCar25.png|Jeff waking up File:BigRedCar26.png File:BigRedCar27.png File:BigRedCar28.png File:BigRedCar29.png File:BigRedCar30.png File:BigRedCar31.png|"Hey, I know! Let's all point our fingers and we'll do the twist together!" File:BigRedCar32.png|"Yeah, yeah!" File:BigRedCar33.png|Jeff's keyboard File:BigRedCar34.png|Jeff and Sofia File:BigRedCar35.png|Jeff, Sofia, Leonardo, and Greg File:BigRedCar36.png|Sofia, Leonardo, and Greg File:BigRedCar37.png|Murray, Joseph, Luke, Anthony, and Anthony S. File:BigRedCar38.png|Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) File:BigRedCar39.png|Sofia, Leonardo, and Clare File:BigRedCar40.png File:BigRedCar41.png File:BigRedCar42.png File:BigRedCar43.png File:BigRedCar44.png File:BigRedCar45.png|Murray and Joseph File:BigRedCar46.png|Greg, Clare, and Sofia File:BigRedCar47.png|Jeff, Sofia, Leonardo, Clare, and Greg File:BigRedCar48.png|Sofia and Clare File:BigRedCar49.png File:BigRedCar50.png File:BigRedCar51.png File:BigRedCar52.png File:BigRedCar53.png File:BigRedCar54.png File:BigRedCar55.png File:BigRedCar56.png|Sofia, Leonardo, Clare, Greg, and Joseph File:BigRedCar57.png|Luke, Anthony, and Anthony S. File:BigRedCar58.png|Joseph and Luke File:BigRedCar59.png File:BigRedCar60.png File:BigRedCar61.png File:BigRedCar62.png File:BigRedCar63.png|Jeff and Murray File:BigRedCar64.png File:BigRedCar65.png|A plate of bones File:BigRedCar66.png|Anthony File:BigRedCar67.png|Anthony barking like a dog File:BigRedCar68.png File:BigRedCar69.png File:BigRedCar70.png|Wags the Dog File:BigRedCar71.png File:BigRedCar72.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:BigRedCar73.png File:BigRedCar74.png|Greg and Wags File:BigRedCar75.png File:BigRedCar76.png File:BigRedCar77.png File:BigRedCar78.png File:BigRedCar79.png File:BigRedCar80.png|Jeff, Wags, and Greg File:BigRedCar81.png File:BigRedCar82.png File:BigRedCar83.png File:BigRedCar84.png File:BigRedCar85.png|The Wiggles and Wags on the floor File:BigRedCar86.png File:BigRedCar87.png File:BigRedCar88.png File:BigRedCar89.png File:BigRedCar90.png File:BigRedCar91.png File:BigRedCar92.png File:BigRedCar93.png File:BigRedCar94.png|The Wiggles, Wags, and the kids File:BigRedCar95.png|Big Red Car transition File:BigRedCar96.png|The Wiggly Drum set File:BigRedCar97.png|Five Little Joeys File:BigRedCar98.png|Joseph, Rose, Timothy, Sian, and Nicholas File:BigRedCar99.png|Nicholas File:BigRedCar100.png|Timothy, Sian, Anthony, Greg, and Jeff File:BigRedCar101.png|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:BigRedCar102.png File:BigRedCar103.png|Joseph, Rose, Timothy, and Sian File:BigRedCar104.png|Sian File:BigRedCar105.png|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:BigRedCar106.png File:BigRedCar107.png|Jospeh, Rose, and Timothy File:BigRedCar108.png|Timothy File:BigRedCar109.png|Anthony, Greg, and Jeff File:BigRedCar110.png|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:BigRedCar111.png File:BigRedCar112.png File:BigRedCar113.png File:BigRedCar114.png|Rose File:BigRedCar115.png File:BigRedCar116.png File:BigRedCar117.png File:BigRedCar118.png|Joseph File:BigRedCar119.png File:BigRedCar120.png|"No more joeys jumping on the bed!" File:BigRedCar121.png|Dr. Murray jumping File:BigRedCar122.png|Dr. Murray falling down File:BigRedCar123.png|"No silly doctors jumping on the bed!" File:BigRedCar124.png File:BigRedCar125.png|Nicholas, Sian, and Timothy File:BigRedCar126.png|Timothy, Sian, Anthony, Nicholas, Greg, and Jeff File:BigRedCar127.png|Rose and Timothy File:BigRedCar128.png File:BigRedCar129.png|Joseph, Rose, and Timothy File:BigRedCar130.png File:BigRedCar131.png File:BigRedCar132.png|Anthony reciting "Di Dicki Do Dum" File:BigRedCar133.png|"HUH?!?" File:BigRedCar134.png File:BigRedCar135.png File:BigRedCar136.png|The Wiggles and the Irish Dancers File:BigRedCar137.png File:BigRedCar138.png File:BigRedCar139.png|Anthony playing the tin whistle File:BigRedCar140.png File:BigRedCar141.png File:BigRedCar142.png File:BigRedCar143.png File:BigRedCar144.png File:BigRedCar145.png File:BigRedCar146.png File:BigRedCar147.png File:BigRedCar148.png File:BigRedCar149.png|Cassandra File:BigRedCar150.png File:BigRedCar151.png|Jessica File:BigRedCar152.png File:BigRedCar153.png|Michael, Wags, and Shaun File:BigRedCar154.png File:BigRedCar155.png File:BigRedCar156.png|Cassandra and Jessica File:BigRedCar157.png|Sian and Daisy File:BigRedCar158.png|Alyssa and Sarah File:BigRedCar159.png|Emma and Rose File:BigRedCar160.png File:BigRedCar161.png File:BigRedCar162.png|Di Dicki Do Dum File:BigRedCar163.png|Greg and Jeff File:BigRedCar164.png|"Cows can be big, cows can be brown." File:BigRedCar165.png|"They can be black and white, as well." File:BigRedCar166.png|"Some of them have horns on their heads" File:BigRedCar167.png|"and some just wear a bell." File:BigRedCar168.png|Greg playing the cowbell File:BigRedCar169.png|I'm a Cow File:BigRedCar170.png File:BigRedCar171.png File:BigRedCar172.png File:BigRedCar173.png File:BigRedCar174.png File:BigRedCar175.png|The Wiggles flapping File:BigRedCar176.png|The Wiggles flapping through the air File:BigRedCar177.png|The Wiggles' feet File:BigRedCar178.png|The Wiggly Group File:BigRedCar179.png File:BigRedCar180.png File:BigRedCar181.png File:BigRedCar182.png|Anthony playing the drums File:BigRedCar183.png File:BigRedCar184.png|Jeff and Captain File:BigRedCar185.png File:BigRedCar186.png File:BigRedCar187.png File:BigRedCar188.png|Murray, Wags, Anthony, and Henry File:BigRedCar189.png File:BigRedCar190.png File:BigRedCar191.png File:BigRedCar192.png File:BigRedCar193.png File:BigRedCar194.png File:BigRedCar195.png File:BigRedCar196.png File:BigRedCar197.png File:BigRedCar198.png|Captain, Dorothy, Greg, Wags, and Murray File:BigRedCar199.png|Jeff, Captain, and Dorothy File:BigRedCar200.png|Do the Flap File:BigRedCar201.png|Murray, Wags, and Henry File:BigRedCar202.png|Greg, Wags, Anthony, and Murray File:BigRedCar203.png|Jeff, Captain, Dorothy, Greg, and Wags File:BigRedCar204.png File:BigRedCar205.png File:BigRedCar206.png|Henry and Wags File:BigRedCar207.png File:BigRedCar208.png|Captain File:BigRedCar209.png File:BigRedCar210.png File:BigRedCar211.png File:BigRedCar212.png File:BigRedCar213.png File:BigRedCar214.png File:BigRedCar215.png|Murray, Dorothy, Wags, and Henry File:BigRedCar216.png File:BigRedCar217.png File:BigRedCar218.png File:BigRedCar219.png File:BigRedCar220.png File:BigRedCar221.png File:BigRedCar222.png File:BigRedCar223.png|Shaun, Anthony, Sarah, and Murray File:BigRedCar224.png|Shaun File:BigRedCar225.png|Sarah File:BigRedCar226.png|"Holidays are fun. What did you do on your holiday?" File:BigRedCar227.png File:BigRedCar228.png File:BigRedCar229.png File:BigRedCar230.png|Greg, Timothy, Alyssa, Sarah, and Anthony File:BigRedCar231.png|Alyssa, Sarah, and Anthony File:BigRedCar232.png File:BigRedCar233.png|Greg, Jeff, Clare, Jessica, Pauline, Dominic, and Sian File:BigRedCar234.png|Jeff and Clare File:BigRedCar235.png|Jessica, Pauline, Dominic, and Sian File:BigRedCar236.png File:BigRedCar237.png|Greg, Ben, Murray, Naomi, and Sarah File:BigRedCar238.png|Sarah and Naomi File:BigRedCar239.png|Murray and Kieran File:BigRedCar240.png|Greg and Murray File:BigRedCar241.png File:BigRedCar242.png|On Your Holiday File:BigRedCar243.png|Greg File:BigRedCar244.png|Greg wearing his sunhat File:BigRedCar245.png|Murray wearing a fishing hat File:BigRedCar246.png File:BigRedCar247.png File:BigRedCar248.png|Murray holding a fish File:BigRedCar249.png|Jeff wearing a cowboy hat File:BigRedCar250.png|Anthony wearing a feather bonnet File:BigRedCar251.png|Anthony playing "The Liberton Boys Polka" on the bagpipes File:BigRedCar252.png|"Here's a song about wearing a hat on your head!" File:BigRedCar253.png|"I said here's a song about wearing a hat on your head!" File:BigRedCar254.png|"Why are you shouting, Greg?" File:BigRedCar255.png|Hat on My Head File:BigRedCar256.png File:BigRedCar257.png File:BigRedCar258.png File:BigRedCar259.png File:BigRedCar260.png File:BigRedCar261.png File:BigRedCar262.png File:BigRedCar263.png File:BigRedCar264.png File:BigRedCar265.png|Greg and Anthony File:BigRedCar266.png File:BigRedCar267.png File:BigRedCar268.png File:BigRedCar269.png File:BigRedCar270.png|Greg and Anthony giving hi-5s File:BigRedCar271.png File:BigRedCar272.png File:BigRedCar273.png File:BigRedCar274.png File:BigRedCar275.png File:BigRedCar276.png|Greg holding a magic hanky bag File:BigRedCar277.png|A magic hanky bag File:BigRedCar278.png File:BigRedCar279.png File:BigRedCar280.png File:BigRedCar281.png File:BigRedCar282.png|"Wiggle waggle!" File:BigRedCar283.png|A pink magic hankie File:BigRedCar284.png|Greg holding a pink magic hankie File:BigRedCar285.png|"Wiggle waggle!" File:BigRedCar286.png|Greg holding a green magic hankie File:BigRedCar287.png|"Wiggle waggle!" File:BigRedCar288.png File:BigRedCar289.png File:BigRedCar290.png|Greg holding a technicolor magic hankie File:BigRedCar291.png File:BigRedCar292.png File:BigRedCar293.png|Greg holding a vase of magic flowers File:BigRedCar294.png File:BigRedCar295.png|"Wiggle Waggle!" File:BigRedCar296.png|Greg and the magic flowers File:BigRedCar297.png|The magic flowers File:BigRedCar298.png File:BigRedCar299.png|Anthony clapping File:BigRedCar300.png|The magic room File:BigRedCar301.png|The Wiggles, Henry, and the kids File:BigRedCar302.png File:BigRedCar303.png File:BigRedCar304.png File:BigRedCar305.png File:BigRedCar306.png File:BigRedCar307.png File:BigRedCar308.png|Jeff and Henry File:BigRedCar309.png File:BigRedCar310.png File:BigRedCar311.png File:BigRedCar312.png|Anthony eating a plum File:BigRedCar313.png File:BigRedCar314.png|The Wiggles, The Wiggly Mascots, and the kids File:BigRedCar315.png File:BigRedCar316.png File:BigRedCar317.png File:BigRedCar318.png|Anthony eating a plum File:BigRedCar319.png File:BigRedCar320.png|Shaun, Naomi, Michael, Clare, and Sarah File:BigRedCar321.png|Brown Girl in the Ring File:BigRedCar322.png File:BigRedCar323.png File:BigRedCar324.png|Anthony eating a plum File:BigRedCar325.png File:BigRedCar326.png File:BigRedCar327.png File:BigRedCar328.png File:BigRedCar329.png File:BigRedCar330.png File:BigRedCar331.png|Anthony eating a plum transition File:BigRedCar332.png|Murray, Rose, and Michael File:BigRedCar333.png|Rose smelling a flower File:BigRedCar334.png|Rose File:BigRedCar335.png File:BigRedCar336.png File:BigRedCar337.png|Michael holding a crushed up leaf File:BigRedCar338.png|"Now let's use our eyes to watch and our ears to listen." File:BigRedCar339.png|Murray and his baby daughter Georgia File:BigRedCar340.png|The Wiggles and Georgia File:BigRedCar341.png|Georgia's Song File:BigRedCar342.png File:BigRedCar343.png File:BigRedCar344.png File:BigRedCar345.png File:BigRedCar346.png File:BigRedCar347.png File:BigRedCar348.png|The Georgia's Song Dancers File:BigRedCar349.png|Jeff, Joseph, Rose, and Cassandra File:BigRedCar350.png File:BigRedCar351.png|Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea File:BigRedCar352.png|Captain Feathersword File:BigRedCar353.png|Greg as a pirate File:BigRedCar354.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Leanne File:BigRedCar355.png|Leanne File:BigRedCar356.png File:BigRedCar357.png File:BigRedCar358.png|Jeff as a pirate File:BigRedCar359.png|Murray as a pirate File:BigRedCar360.png|Fish File:BigRedCar361.png|Leanne, Captain, and Murray File:BigRedCar362.png|"Ay-yi, Captain!" File:BigRedCar363.png|Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo File:BigRedCar364.png File:BigRedCar365.png File:BigRedCar366.png|Head Thinker File:BigRedCar367.png|Ben, Greg, Captain, and Leanne File:BigRedCar368.png File:BigRedCar369.png File:BigRedCar370.png File:BigRedCar371.png|Michael, Rose, and Nicole File:BigRedCar372.png|Cassandra, Ben, and Joseph File:BigRedCar373.png|Greg, Ben, Cassandra, Leanne, and Joseph File:BigRedCar374.png|Chin Wagger File:BigRedCar375.png|Michael, Murray, Rose, Nicole, and Jeff File:BigRedCar376.png File:BigRedCar377.png|Kieran, Greg, Captain, Leanne, and Michael File:BigRedCar378.png|Waist Spinner File:BigRedCar379.png File:BigRedCar380.png File:BigRedCar381.png File:BigRedCar382.png|Knee Lifter File:BigRedCar383.png|Greg, Cassandra, and Leanne File:BigRedCar384.png|Ben, Greg, Cassandra, Leanne, Joseph, and Murray File:BigRedCar385.png File:BigRedCar386.png File:BigRedCar387.png|Joseph as a pirate File:BigRedCar388.png|Toe Tapper File:BigRedCar389.png File:BigRedCar390.png File:BigRedCar391.png|Everybody bowing File:BigRedCar392.png|Everybody applauding File:BigRedCar393.png|Greg, Henry, and Dorothy File:BigRedCar394.png|Henry holding invitations File:BigRedCar395.png|Dorothy File:BigRedCar396.png|Murray riding on a scooter File:BigRedCar397.png|Anthony riding on a tricycle File:BigRedCar398.png|Jeff riding on a horse stick File:BigRedCar399.png|Greg, Henry, Wags, and Dorothy File:BigRedCar400.png File:BigRedCar401.png|A picture of Dorothy on the Wiggly Drum Set File:BigRedCar402.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:BigRedCar403.png File:BigRedCar404.png|Greg, Murray, and Jeff File:BigRedCar405.png File:BigRedCar406.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy, and Henry File:BigRedCar407.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:BigRedCar408.png File:BigRedCar409.png File:BigRedCar410.png File:BigRedCar411.png File:BigRedCar412.png|Dorothy's Dance Party File:BigRedCar413.png|Nicholas, Vincent, Joseph, and Leonardo File:BigRedCar414.png File:BigRedCar415.png File:BigRedCar416.png File:BigRedCar417.png File:BigRedCar418.png File:BigRedCar419.png|Sofia, Clare, and Anthony S. File:BigRedCar420.png|Dorothy disco dancing File:BigRedCar421.png|Captain, Greg, Murray, Wags, and Jeff File:BigRedCar422.png File:BigRedCar423.png|Anthony S. wearing a Thomas the Tank Engine shirt File:BigRedCar424.png File:BigRedCar425.png|Anthony, Captain, and Greg File:BigRedCar426.png|The Wiggly Group and the kids File:BigRedCar427.png File:BigRedCar428.png|"Hey, Wiggles, to the Big Red Car!" File:BigRedCar429.png|The Wiggles Logo on the Big Red Car File:BigRedCar430.png|Big Red Car File:BigRedCar431.png File:BigRedCar432.png File:BigRedCar433.png File:BigRedCar434.png File:BigRedCar435.png File:BigRedCar436.png|Jeff driving the Big Red Car File:BigRedCar437.png File:BigRedCar438.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:BigRedCar439.png|The Wiggles and Georgia dancing File:BigRedCarendcredits1.png|The end credits File:BigRedCarendcredits2.png File:BigRedCarendcredits3.png File:BigRedCarendcredits4.png File:BigRedCarendcredits5.png File:BigRedCarendcredits6.png File:BigRedCarendcredits7.png File:BigRedCarendcredits8.png File:BigRedCarendcredits9.png File:BigRedCarendcredits10.png File:BigRedCarendcredits11.png File:BigRedCarendcredits12.png File:BigRedCarendcredits13.png File:BigRedCarendcredits14.png File:BigRedCarendcredits15.png File:BigRedCarendcredits16.png File:BigRedCarendcredits17.png File:BigRedCarendcredits18.png File:BigRedCarendcredits19.png File:BigRedCarendcredits20.png File:BigRedCarendcredits21.png File:BigRedCarendcredits22.png File:BigRedCarendcredits23.png File:BigRedCarendcredits24.png File:BigRedCarendcredits25.png File:BigRedCarendcredits26.png File:BigRedCarendcredits27.png File:BigRedCarendcredits28.png File:BigRedCarendcredits29.png File:BigRedCarendcredits30.png File:BigRedCarendcredits31.png File:BigRedCarendcredits32.png File:BigRedCarendcredits33.png File:BigRedCarendcredits34.png File:BigRedCarendcredits35.png File:BigRedCarendcredits36.png File:BigRedCarendcredits37.png File:BigRedCarendcredits38.png File:BigRedCarendcredits39.png File:BigRedCarendcredits40.png File:BigRedCarendcredits41.png File:BigRedCarendcredits42.png File:BigRedCarendcredits43.png File:BigRedCarendcredits44.png File:BigRedCarendcredits45.png File:BigRedCarendcredits46.png File:BigRedCarendcredits47.png File:BigRedCarendcredits48.png File:BigRedCarendcredits49.png File:BigRedCarendcredits50.png File:BigRedCarendcredits51.png File:BigRedCarendcredits52.png File:BigRedCarendboard.png|Endboard Miscellaneous File:WigglesVideoPreview6.png|Anthony in blue shirt in edited version of "Wags the Dog" for The Wiggles Videos Preview File:BigRedCarVHSPromo.png|VHS promo VHS and DVD Cover Gallery Bigredcar.jpg|Full cover Bigredcarinlay.jpg|Inlay cover File:BigRedCarVHStape.png|VHS tape File:BigRedCar2000Release.jpg|2000 re-release cover Promotional Material File:BigRedCarBehindtheScenes1.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Big Red Car" music video File:BigRedCarPromo1.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:BigRedCarPromo2.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:BigRedCarPromo3.png|Wags File:BigRedCarPromo4.png|Dorothy File:BigRedCarPromo5.png|Captain Feathersword File:BigRedCarPromo6.png|Henry File:TheWigglesandDorothyin1995.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:BigRedCarvideoaward.png|Murray, Greg, and Jeff holding the video's award File:BigRedCarT-Shirt.jpg|A Big Red Car T-shirt File:BigRedCarBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Big Red Car" music video File:MurrayCookandWagstheDog.jpg|Murray and Wags Video Category:The Wiggles videos